Latest News
This is where I post the latest news I can find. If you have any news, please do send it too me, either by leaving a comment or going to my Talk Page. VicUni selects Argus as new Fire Alarm contractor Victoria University of Wellington has selected Argus Fire Protection Ltd. as its new contractor to maintain the Fire alarm systems at all three campuses (located in Kelburn, Pipitea and Te Aro). Argus takes over from Chubb, who have been looking after the systems at Vic for many years. Many fire panels around campuses are now sporting Argus labels. Whilst Argus has been contracted to cover maintenance, other companies may be selected for future installations in new buildings, as has been done many times during the Chubb era. These other companies include Aquaheat, Alliance and Fire Security Services. (9/2/2020) DSCN1690.JPG DSCN1678.JPG DSCN1685.JPG DSCN1684.JPG Notifier protects new Aotea College block As part of a multi-million dollar redevelopment, Aotea College has opened a brand new facility that replaces the entire school. Whilst the old buildings are heavily renovated, the new mega building houses new classrooms, labs, a gymnasium, hall and more. Protecting the new building, is a brand new Notifier Addressable fire alarm system, installed by Aquaheat New Zealand Limited. The new system features KAC-manual call-points, paired with STI Stoppers (worth $200 each), along with Ceiling speakers indoors and Notifier Horns outside. The new system also features Ampac red flashing lights in some rooms. The older building, currently under renovation, used a mix of Pertronic and Vigilant equipment. What will happen to these systems in the future remains to be see. (9/2/2020) DSCN1691.JPG DSCN1693.JPG DSCN1703.JPG DSCN1694.JPG Tawa College chooses Alliance After many years with Fire Security Services, 2019 saw Tawa College (my old High School) select Alliance Fire & security as its new Fire Alarm Service provider to maintain it's Pertronic Addressable system. The switch has also seen a few changes, with J and E blocks receiving new Pertronic MCPs to replace the old Vigilant 130 units, as well both the main panel and it's mimic display receiving updated site maps with the Alliance logo. The School Hall, which is joint-owned by the school and Wellington City Council, continues to run on it's separate Vigilant Sigma 5 conventional panel (though this panel is linked to the main panel, so both with go into evacuate mode at the same time). This building also retains its original Vigilant 130 Call-Points at this time. (8/2/2020) 332 Lambton Quay chooses Chubb for new Upgrade An office building on Wellington CBD's main shopping street has selected Chubb Fire & Security Ltd. for it's new system upgrade. In a rare move for Chubb, who almost always supply Pertronic equipment, this new system is running an Ampac FireFinder Addressable system. Whilst Chubb using Ampac is not entirely unheard of, this is the first time I have seen them using an Ampac Addressable system. The upgraded system continues to use the existing MCPs, which are Ampac ACP-03 break-glass units. Pictured below is the new mimic display panel. (8/2/2020) DSCN1610.JPG DSCN1609.JPG New System for Queen's Arcade Queen's Arcade, which is a little shopping arcade in Lower Hutt, is getting a new Fire Alarm system as part of a series of refurbishments and upgrades. The new system is being installed by ENGIE Fire Protection solutions, and uses Vigilant Equipment. At this stage it is unclear if the new system will be Addressable or Conventional. The new system replaces an older system that used a mix of Vigilant and Pertronic equipment. (30/1/2020) New Cob & Co for Porirua After years of sitting empty, the former McDonald's site in Porirua is finally getting some new tenants. The 3-story office building and restaurant was built in the early 70s, and was home to the very first McDonald's in New Zealand. The former two-storey space has now been converted to two single-story spaces (with the first floor being accessed via the stairs or lift from the office entrance). The ground floor is being turned into a new Cob & Co restaurant, whilst additional office space is being added to the first floor. The second floor, which has always been offices, is being renovated in the hopes of attracting new tenants. Nationwide Fire Protection Ltd. have been contracted to replaced to old Fire Alarm system, which was a Guardian Alarms system from the 70s, with a brand new Vigilant System. The exact model of the system is yet to be confirmed. (30/1/2020) Paremata's new block A new industrial block is nearing completion in Paremata, just north of Porirua. The brand new building, located next to to the storage facility that occupies the former Mitre 10 store, joins the small selection of businesses operating in the area. The building has a new Protec conventional Fire Alarm system featuring KAC call-points, installed by Argus Fire Protection Ltd. (30/1/2020) VicUni's Addressable Upgrade Victoria University of Wellington recently completed a new upgrade to the Hunter and Robert Stout buildings (which run off of the same panel), upgrading from a Vigilant FP4000 system, to a new Pertronic Addressable system by Chubb Fire & Security. As of my last visit in December 2019, the system is running off of the new panel, but still uses the original speakers and Vigilant 130 call-points installed back in 1994. The buildings were originally built in the early 1900s, but were extensively renovated and restored in the early 1990's. (16/12/2019)